As I Wake up Now
by Yashamigami
Summary: Kurama's thought about the few favorable moments that include Hiei, and how he wishes that Hiei would be back from his so-called three month mission.


Uhm well this is a short story 'bout Kurama as we wakes up expecting something to happen. And now doing the disclaimer is Chibi Tyson from Beyblade!  
  
C.T.: Why am I here? Owh yea.uhma, she don't own Beyblade or Yu Yu Hakusho just her weird thoughts.and stuff.BYE BYE!  
  
'Blah' =thoughts *blah*=authors thoughts  
  
'Please this morning when I open my eyes, I'll see him outside my window in the Sakura tree, please.' Kurama steadily opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling before sitting up to stare out the window. 'He's not here.again.when will you be back from Makai, Hiei? I miss you so much; of course I don't let anyone else see that.' Kurama stood up, clad only in his red boxers *drool*, he went and sat at his window seat to gaze at the branch of the now fully bloomed Sakura tree.  
  
'He would sleep right there, and wake up to wake me up,' Kurama smiled at the thought at he remembered how Hiei would always tap on the window half an hour earlier than his alarm clock, 'I would open the window and he'd sit right on this spot and watch me get ready for school complaining about stupid Ningens and stupid Ningen habits and stupid Ningenkai. And then I'd walk down stairs eat breakfast and leave the house. He'd be at the corner ticked off and ready to pummel me as soon as school is over. I just walk past him and he'd follow and we have a small talk, a one-sided conversation really he'd just go 'hn' or 'whatever fox' but if you tried, you can decipher what they really mean. I would have yet another normal day, I'd work hard with the occasional note from a girl from my fan club, I'd pretend to read it and smile, and I can hear the girl give a light squeal. Then after school I wait by the tree Hiei was in and the fans approach and we talk and then they leave all cheerful, I don't know why I encourage them into doing it, it is in fact a bit annoying. Then Hiei would jump down and say something like, 'Why do you doing that fox' or 'You should just kill them', my favorite would be 'Kurama.You are the most stupidest of the youkos ever.'  
  
'Then one day Hiei said, 'Fox, take care of yourself Mukuro and Koenma want me to do something for them, see you whenever, bye Kurama.' Hiei has been gone for three months now, Yusuke and Kuwabara know Hiei has been gone long and they know why, but they won't tell me. Hiei told me one day that I was his truest friend and possibly his only. It was the day Yukina found out that Hiei was her brother, Hiei was afraid of what she would think of him so he ran away from Genkai's temple. I followed him, and in a clearing there he was on his knees crying tear gems. (A.N. I totally forgot what they're called :P) I walk over to him and I too got on my knees, and then I reached out and pulled him into my lap, and gently like my mother did, I rubbed his back, he didn't reject the comfort. I began to hum a tune I heard on the DVD my brother was watching. (A.N.: The song is Shizukana Yoru Ni from Gundam SEED. I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER) When he finished he looked up at me with even redder eyes, and he said it, 'Fox.Kurama, thank you, are the truest friend a demon can ever get. Don't be foolish and get yourself killed before I do, I couldn't handle it.' I just smiled at him and I held him closer than I ever held anyone I said, 'Don't you die either Hiei, a youko's got to have one friend, besides whom else would I turn to, to go torture Yomi and Shura?' Hiei looked up at me and gave me a genuine smile.  
  
We got up and walked back to Genkai's temple, as we got out of the forest Yukina practically tackled Hiei.that was a strange sight to see, I'll never forget the look on Hiei's gorgeous face, yes, gorgeous. It was only a week after Hiei left, I couldn't stop thinking of him, I knew I had fallen in love with the koorime, the Forbidden Child, his past nor his Jagan scared me, and my youko self also likes Hiei, I think if he ever got a chance Youko might just go and screw Hiei till the next day. Anyways, back to Yukina and Hiei, she practically tackled him; she was crying onto his shoulder and said, 'Why'd you run away brother? Were you afraid of what I thought of you? That I'd hate you? I could never hate you; you're my brother I could never! I can finally be fully happy! I've found you, we can be a family! I don't care about what has happened to you I just want you back with me! I was so scared when you ran out; I thought I'd never see you again' She continued the rant until Hiei sat up and hugged her, 'I'm sorry, yes I was afraid; I won't run anymore, and I'm here now, my sister.' Almost all of the Reikai Tantei were in tears, we all returned to Genkai's temple.  
  
Hiei and Yukina in the front catching up, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru were in the middle, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I rounded up the back. Those two kept pestering me about what Hiei and I did in there as if they don't trust me.'  
  
'I ought to get ready Yusuke wants to meet us at the park for some reason, I wonder if he and Keiko got something planned today. Saturday, my dear brother Shuuichi will be watching his morning cartoons, I get ready quickly and walk down stairs, eat a small breakfast and then I'm gone. I walk past the poll Hiei would used to stand by, I choose to take the long way, the path least taken, literally, no one goes down this road saying that it's too creepy, I walk slowly too, so that in the end they can't see my eyes, and how red they've become from shedding these tears in prayer that Hiei will come back, to us all, to me. 


End file.
